Asi se baila el tango
by DarkIthil
Summary: Lavi helps his friend in an hour of mortal peril, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself at the time. Kanda/Lavi. EDITED: now has a working link.


And once again I fulfill the request in DGM kink meme. It sounded like "LaviYuu being turned on by some music. Genre uncategorized." So, it contains music, but the author's writing skills are not _that_ good enough (yet) to fully portray the melody in words, thus reader would better visit the link and listen for the piece I had in mind while writing that (trust me, it is great! and actually not the one I posted as a name):

searchservice. myspace. com/ index. cfm?fuseaction=sitesearch. results&orig=search_Footer&origpfc=Music&type=Music&qry=assassin+tango&submit=Search

In order for the link to work you have to remove 5 spaces, sorry for the mess but it's the only way ff net allows for links to work.

Kanda/Lavi. Warning: slight slash, so stop and turn around if you're homophobic.

Declaimer: DGM nor its characters are mine. Alas!

--

* * *

**- Asi se baila el tango -**

An ordinary peaceful afternoon in Black Order Headquarters, dining-hall to be precise, showed Lavi sitting at the table near Miranda and Krory, poking lazily at his food with a fork while reading some scroll indifferently.

Suddenly Allen rushed through the door, quickly ordered something to eat, sat at the table and began stuffing himself in a hurry. That grabbed redhead's attention – sure sometimes Allen's eating habits were somewhat gross, but this was pushing it. Even Kanda at the next table eyed the younger exorcist in disgust, while methodically dealing with his own soba.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Lavi gave in his curiosity: "What's the matter, Allen?"

The other's reply was muffled by the food he was choking with, but after making a huge swallow he managed a feeble "N-nothing, Lavi, just hungry, that's all" and a nervous smile. Without pausing and waiting for further questions, Allen hastily took away the tray and left.

Bookman Jr. exchanged glances with Krory and Miranda, "Something's wrong."

"We better follow him and see if everything is fine."

A few turns and corridors later showed that apparently their lead was directing to the Black Order's library – the only place this passage was heading to. The presence of another person in the corridor made expressions of various grades of shock appear on exorcists' faces.

"Yuu, were you worried about Allen too? I didn't think you'd follow him here"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda snapped. "I came here for a book. And don't call me that."

Ignoring the last protest, as per usual, Lavi entered the library, searching for any signs of Allen. There he was, frantically scrambling, hunting for a book he couldn't find so far.

"Allen, what do you want to find?" redhead's exclamation made him jump startled. He turned around, dropping what he was holding.

"No... nothing important, really, just wanted to look something up."

"What exactly?" that came out more insistent.

But Allen was stubborn to give nothing away: "Just, unimportant stuff, really."

"You know, with me being a Bookman apprentice I, at least, could tell you what book to read in order to find what you've been searching for."

Allen bit his finger in indecision. Lavi, Miranda and Krory waited patiently, Kanda looked aside, disinterested.

Finally there was a hesitant answer:

"Well, I... you see... I have a date with Lenalee..." more hesitation, while Lavi pondered that the piece of information wasn't a surprise, really, but seeing the stammering and embarrassment, could it be that Allen was searching for a sex ed book? No, he was a Cross' student after all...

"And she wanted to go at a dancing party. There's a new popular dance – tango, and she wanted us to dance it. And... well..."

Having understood the main idea of the problem, Lavi spared the stuttering teen:

"Didn't you tell her how good exactly you are in that field?"

"I did! And she promised to teach me, but... You know... She's just too... Having innocence like that graceful, she's... while me..." poor Allen couldn't find the words, was stammering in attempts to get the idea across, blushing clearly embarrassed.

"U-hu" Lavi went to a further shelf, shuffling the content, searching for something. "And you think a book can teach you how to dance."

Allen just nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but in some cases books are not all-powerful", redhead was still looking for something, then made a victorious "Aha!" and turned around, holding something in his hand and having a look that was a mix of amusement, triumph and glee.

"Luckily for you, you have friends." Lavi strolled to a corner, where to everyone's surprise a gramophone was placed. Redhead put the record in the device, turned around and looked Allen over. Then he sighed and said, shaking his head:

"Moyashi, the things I do for you. Better be grateful."

"It's Allen, how many t... Wait, what are you planning to do?"

Lavi got closer, looking a bit exasperated, "You can't learn tango by means of reading, so you just have to learn it otherwise. Now, get here."

White-haired exorcist still looked baffled, but did as he was told, while Miranda and Krory curiously observed, and Kanda flipped through a book, seemingly paying no attention to the lesson about to start.

"First of all", Lavi began "don't be nervous, you've battled akuma and Noah, a simple dance won't kill you", that statement didn't do a lot to reassure Allen.

"What do you know about tango?" quickly judging blank expression, he continued "It's a recently becoming popular dance based on walking. It has a one-two-tree-four rhythm, and you're supposed to make a step at one and three, that are major beats. Understood?"

Allen nodded. Lavi turned the music on "Here the rhythm?", – once again a nod.

"OK, now put your hand around my waist." At that Miranda couldn't suppress a giggle. While younger exorcist just stared, "Why me?"

Kanda was first to answer, rolling his eyes: "And when you'll be dancing with Lenalee she'll be playing a man's role. Somehow I'm not surprised."

Allen blushed with mix of anger and embarrassment, but put his hand around Lavi, who put his left hand onto the other's upper arm, took the hand containing innocence with his right and proceeded with the explanations, sounding even more amused despite himself:

"The basic walk – el paseo – is a very simple two-step one: balance yourself on your right foot and then make two steps forward, OK?"

But as they tried, Allen stumbled over their feet.

"Idiot" snapped Kanda, not sticking to his disinterested appearance. "You're supposed to step on a one and a three."

As Allen mumbled apologies, Lavi glanced over his shoulder at Kanda with curiosity – did his comment mean he knew how to dance tango?

After a while – more explanations and even more stumbling – the two were managing to produce somewhat bearable dance. The music was playing and Lavi spoke "And the most important part, Allen, so pay attention. It's a dance, you're supposed to have fun, and not do robot-like movements, or Lenalee would go there with one of the Komurins, much to her brother's delight. So bring forward more passion, will ya'? I know I'm not the right height, but still you can imagine I'm someone else" he winked.

But Allen just said "No, sorry, Lavi, I think it's the best I could do for now." They stopped. "Thank you very much, I really don't know what I would do if you didn't help me". Kanda snorted, Lavi just smiled "Any time, bean sprout."

The music still played, now a troubled and somewhat calm hue in the cry of violin, and having heard this piece before, redhead knew the next part would be anything but. Suddenly an idea struck, making his visible eye glint rather devilishly.

Moving fast as a lightning, he grabbed Kanda's arm, pulling him closer just by the time the hue of the music changed to a passionate one. Kanda's eyes widened, his feet automatically following Lavi's, a hand burning around his waist. Just then he realized whose role exactly he was playing in their rather tight embrace. Snarling, he tried to enforce his lead, but surprisingly not attempting to break free. Taking his arm from redhead's shoulder, and trying to encircle his waist instead only gave Lavi an opportunity to grip said arm and twist Kanda in a strange pirouette, flexing his back.

They ended face to face, the gaze of a blazing green eye met a pair of burning dark ones, both sparkling with emotions, anger, excitement, frustration – it was tango, too simple and too complex to list.

The last seconds of the dance resulted in a compromise in the pair – neither leading, just smoothly gliding trough dimly illuminated room, unaware of anything and anyone else.

The music stopped, embrace slowly broke.

Lavi made a few steps back, still withholding their eye contact and bowed slightly with a strange small smile.

Kanda could only stare mutely, then turn around and leave, not even bothering to react to stunned Allen's expression, nor to Miranda's exclamation "That was passionate", too busy willing himself to calm down, his eyes to stop seeing only blazing green and his heart not to beat in a rhythm of a tango.

_- End -_

* * *

The resonating gleeful laughter of the author could be heard all around neighborhood while this story was being written. Did you like it?


End file.
